


Runnin'

by AshleyJinxxBiersack



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Anxiety, F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, Modern Universe, Multi, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Secrets, Starting Over, Tags will be added throughout, alternative universe, new life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJinxxBiersack/pseuds/AshleyJinxxBiersack
Summary: I’ve been standing here my whole lifeEverything I’ve seen twiceNow it's time I realizedIt's spinning back around nowOn this road I'm crawlin'Save me 'cause I'm fallin'Now I can't seem to breathe right'Cause I keep runnin'
Relationships: Erwin Smith/OFC, Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith/OFC, Levi/OFC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Runnin'

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure yet whether or not I'll keep this posted and continue it.  
> I'm definitely going to write it until it's finished, but if people aren't that into it here on AO3, then I'll just keep it as more of a 'for my amusement' kinda thing.
> 
> Please do let me know in the comments if you want to see this continued!

When Evelynn stepped out of the courthouse, the first thing she did was light a cigarette, breathing the smoke in deeply before exhaling it in a sigh. It was finally over.

She easily got into her car after finishing her cigarette, starting it up and taking off as soon as her belt was strapped around her. The run up to this trial had been the longest few months of her life, but now it was finally over and done with, and the bad guys had finally gotten what they’d deserved. She could finally relax and get on with her life again.  
The drive back to her apartment wasn’t a long one, but it sure felt it. Evelynn couldn’t help but get lost in her thoughts. With everything that had happened that morning, her mind kept on taking her back to _that night._ Evelynn could only begin to dread what could’ve happened to her and her colleagues if she hadn’t been near the panic button that night. She also made a mental note to send some flowers and _get well soon_ notes to the security guys who’d found themselves in hospital with varying injuries trying to protect the club staff until the cops got to the scene. Especially Hannes. 

She’d known Hannes since she first moved to the small town six years before. He’d flirted with her in a small café, they tried to date a while after spending a few months getting to know one another and when it didn’t work out, they agreed to stay friends. He’d been nothing but a gentleman and a sweetheart, and he was a go-to friend when she needed advice on certain things that she simply couldn’t go to anyone else for, or when she just needed a few drinks with good company. There was still so much he didn’t know about her, but he never asked. She knew she couldn’t ever tell him, she’d never be able to find it in herself to unload all of her baggage on her friend like that. Regardless, he never pushed her for details. Whenever she questioned why he wasn’t even slightly curious, he’d simply answer with _”If you wanted to tell me, you would.”_

Parking in the communal parking lot, Evelynn cut the engine and sighed, slumping down in her seat for a brief moment before unbuckling her belt, collecting her purse and getting out of the car. Locking up the car behind her with the press of a button on the key, she started to make her way up to her home, checking on her mailbox on the way through the reception, finding mainly bills. The small parcel tucked at the back made her smile to herself as she grabbed it, stuffing it into her pocket until she got up to her room, taking the time instead to start opening her letters as she stepped into the elevator to take her up to the fourth floor.

The seventh door to the right of the elevator was Evelynn’s home. She unlocked the door and slid inside, closing it behind her and dumping her pile of bills and bank statements onto the small stand she had by the door. She dropped her keys into the dish and kicked off her heels, shoving them aside to put away later, then pulled her long brown hair from its bun to let it sit loose for a while as a means of preventing a headache. Or rather, preventing her headache getting any worse.

After a hot cup of tea and a nice hot shower, Evelynn felt a little better. It was nice to get out of the smart clothing she’d had to wear and into something of her own choice; a pair of blue jeans, a black tank top and a cream coloured jumper that hung off one shoulder. She pulled her hair into a loose braid while it was still wet to allow it to dry with loose curls in, then sat down to get on with some of her work.

The new laptop was much more high-tech than she was used to, but she loved it all the same. It was very fast, and did exactly what she wanted it to do when she told it to, unlike her old one, which was still sat in a box at the bottom of her closet under a stack of shoes. She was often tempted to get it out and turn it on, but she always decided against it. The past was the past, and that’s where it was going to stay this time. She was sick of running. Sick of having to start over. She was twenty-nine years old. It was finally time for her to settle down and make a proper life for herself. She smiled sadly but fondly at the photo of her parents that sat on her desk, gently brushing her fingers over the glass, then turned her attention back to her work.

Without even realising it, Evelynn spent most of her day working at her computer. It was nearly six in the evening before she knew it, and with a low whistle to herself, she saved the work she’d done and got up to make herself something simple to eat. And more tea.

Her night was then spent watching whatever useless movies were showing on TV while she worked her way through a further three mugs of tea. She’d also grabbed the small package that she’d left in her jacket pocket, smiling as she opened it and found a small rectangular leather box inside. This ring had been passed down through generations of her family. Sterling silver decorated with little diamond flowers and glitzed up just a little more with some small emeralds and sapphires. This had been one of the last things her mother had given her. 

At ten, she shut everything off, locked her apartment door and got ready for bed, throwing on her comfiest set of boy shorts along with her light blue vest top. It didn’t take her too long to get to sleep, but that didn’t necessarily mean she slept peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics in the summary and the idea for this story in the first place come from Runnin' by Adam Lambert. A fantastic artist if you haven't ever listened to him. I love his music, and this song is always good for writing motivation for me!


End file.
